Mom we have got to stop eating healthy
by Tott
Summary: This is what happens when a Gilmore Girl eats healthy. Just a bit of randomness, it is really random.


Ok so I warn you now this is a tad random. Just a bit of fun I had tonight as I was watching tv.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls. Wish I did, my birthday is coming up maybe I will get it…or maybe Matt. Wow that would be a great birthday gift.

AN: It is not based on anything, it is just a one-shot and that is it. But it is set season 5 just after she meets Logan and the gang for the 1st time.

It was like any other day at Chilton, students gossiping, Tristan terrorising me, Paris yelling at many students about inadequate work output on the paper. But there were three new boys walking around. They weren't in the Chilton uniform but they were in a uniform, it was an Andover uniform. Why are three Andover boys here? This was just the first sign of the bizarre day that I Rory Gilmore faced.

I was sitting in my English Lit class and was about to answer a question when the 3 boys that I had seen earlier came in a grabbed my books and me and took me out of class. But the one thing that made this weird was that no one protested against this, no one cared that I had just been forcefully removed from class.

They took me and put me in a cupboard, a cleaning cupboard to be exact. It was actually quite a spacious cupboard and there is a fridge in here too? No wonder we never see the cleaning staff they are all in the cupboards. I wonder if they live in there, maybe they have one for each room; like this one could be the kitchen or something?

I looked down at the fridge and saw a note on it; I picked up the lit torch and read what was on the note.

_Your prince will be here soon best be ready for the night's events…_

"My prince will be here? Ready for the nights events? Ok how can I be ready I am in my Chilton uniform," I say as I glance down at my clothes soon realising that I am no longer in my uniform but in fact in a Victorian style dress. It was one of those that had the corset top that made my small and almost no existent boobs suddenly appear. It was a burgundy pink colour and had a huge skirt, I felt very royal in it. I look up to grab the note off the fridge but instead of a fridge I find a very large but beautiful dresser with a huge mirror, I look in and examine myself. My hair was in half up and half down but all in soft curls, I have a small but prominent tiara on also. I don't know how I changed from my uniform to this extravagant dress but I am not really ready to find out either.

There was a knock on the large oak door that was behind me, "Yes?" I call out to the unknown person.

"Madame your Prince is here," the mystery person replies.

"Thank you, I will be there in a moment," I say as I begin to walk towards the door- which is now at least 20 metres away form me.

I walk out the door and down the dimly lit hallway where I find a large staircase that leads down into the ball room. As I gracefully descend the stairs, with more poise and grace than I knew I had, I look out into the ball room. There are at least 20 people there, all men all looking at me. I smile at each of them, as I reach the bottom I recognise 3 of the men, they are the 3 that kidnapped me and brought me here; where ever here is.

"Your majesty, we are here to present to you your Prince," one with an exotic accent spoke to me. While another came up to me and offered me his arm, I gladly took it and allowed him to guide me to my prince. I looked at all the other men I was passing by; they were all lined up in a line; as if hoping I would be stopped in front of one of them.

I was lead past them all and guided to a blonde man in the back of the line. I had a strange feeling that I knew him or I was supposed to know him; he then smirked at me, that smirk where do I know it from? I am now very curious as to where I knew him from then I might understand that smirk. I am stopped in front of him, he bowed appropriately and I nodded in return. He extends his arm and I took it as I did before hand with the previous guy.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked me, I looked at him, really looked at him trying desperately to figure out where I knew him from.

"But sir, I do not know your name. Shouldn't it be known to myself before I engage in any event?" I ask him, in a some what posh and almost British tone.

He laughs at me and I raise my eyebrows, why is he laughing? It isn't my fault I can not talk normal American.

"Sir, why are you laughing at your next Queen?" I ask in a horrified tone.

"I am not laughing at you your majesty, but I am laughing at the fact that you are standing in a bikini and it is the middle of winter." He says as I look down and I am in fact standing there in a blue spotted bikini.

"Well aren't you going to offer me your coat? Or something?" I ask him in a desperate tone while I try to cover up.

"Rory, Rory? Rory!" I jut awake.

Huh? Where am I? I look around the room and notice the three guys from my dream, they were wearing Andover uniform and there was also Paris. She looked pissed- nothing new- crap I'm in the news room.

"What?" I ask.

"You were asleep how I don't know? But these three goons claim to know you,"

I look up at them, "Ah yeah I know them…they are in my dreams," I say to the group the last part was more of a mumble than any thing. Paris gets up and leaves the room, thank god.

"Ok who are you?" I ask them and the blonde one was the first to answer, but not with the answer that I wanted.

"Well you should know since we were in your dreams," he says and I cringe.

"You heard that?" I ask.

"Yeah we did, boys can you leave me and the lady alone for a moment?" the blonde one asks the two others. They obediently got up and left.

"Why did you do that?" I ask. All he does is move closer to me.

"I wanted to spend some more time with you," he says as he kisses me. but I couldn't move I wanted to, I wanted to run and run like hell on fire but I couldn't.

When he pulled back he was a her? OMG it was Paris.

"What the Hell?!" I yell at her.

"AAARRRHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I yell as I wake up to a dark room, "holey hell, I got to stop eating healthily." I look around the room and realise that it is my room in Stars Hollow, just as I had calmed my self down mom walks in.

"Babe you ok?" she asks.

"Mom we have got to stop eating healthy," is all I say.

Hope you liked…again I know it was entirely random but such is life.

Tott xx


End file.
